A 12th Perigee's eve carol
by BadHorse413
Summary: Everyone on the meteor loves Christmas. That is, except for Karkat, who hates Christmas. On Christmas eve night, Karkat is visited by three spirits who teach him the true meaning of 12th Perigee's eve and teach him to be a better person.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dark day on the meteor, just like every other day on the meteor. But this day, the humans claimed, was a special day. If their clocks and calendars were to be trusted, today was the day before 12th perigee's eve, or as Rose and Dave called it, Christmas eve. Tomorrow was an important day in both of their cultures, and immense celebrations were being undertook. Trees, mistletoe, and hot cocoa were being alchemized left and right. The trolls were alchemizing traditional pity poles and hatred barrels. They had decided to not partake in the traditional Alternian celebration of holiday bloodletting, partially because there weren't enough people, and partially because they all knew the bloodletting ceremony was just a way for the high bloods to ensure subjugglation of the lower castes, er, subjugation. Dave was helping the mayor decorate Can Town, Rose and Kanaya were writing Christmas carols. Even Vriska seemed to be in the holiday spirit. But not everyone was feeling the Christmas cheer. In the deep dank depths of the meteor there was a cruel, angry, grumpy soul who did not honor perigee's eve in his heart. This was the shrewd nubby-horned troll named Karkat Vantas, who sat in his respiteblock almost completely in darkness, reading and silently feeling spiteful about the yuletide festivities. Karkat saw Christmas as a worthless time. A distraction from getting real things done. A time for stupid assholes to prance around the pity poles and sing terrible songs instead of spending their time better. Dave walked into the room.

"Yo. First Christmas on the meteor is coming up, do you have all your presents planned or what."

"I'M NOT GETTING YOU ANY PRESENTS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ASKING. THIS BULLSHIT HOLIDAY IS JUST AN EXCUSE TO SAP ALL OF MY HARD EARNED BOONDOLLARS IN THE GUISE OF 'COMPASSION' AND 'SPIRIT' WHATEVER THE FUCK THOSE ARE. THE WORST THING YOU FUCKS EVER TOLD ME WAS THAT HUMANS HAVE THEIR OWN, EVEN LAMER VERSION OF 12TH PERIGEE'S EVE. I THOUGHT I GOT AWAY FROM THAT SHIT FOREVER WHEN MY ENTIRE SPECIES WAS ERADICATED BY METEORS, AND NOW HERE WE ARE, CELEBRATING THIS BULLSHIT HOLIDAY FOR ASSHOLES. IN MY OPINION, EVERY PERSON ON THIS METEOR WHO I SEE CELEBRATING 'CHRISTMAS' TOMORROW, SHOULD BE BOILED IN THEIR OWN PUDDING, AND BURIED WITH A STAKE OF HOLLY THROUGH THEIR HEART. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." Karkat ranted until his voice gave out and he could continue no longer.

"Jesus dude, you are really fucking wound up about Christmas. Come on man don't be like that it's Christmas. It's like, the one time of year you have to pretend to enjoy everybody's company. Everyone's giving you a present you can't just not give anybody anything. We know you have a fuckton of grist stored up, you've been saving it up like it's the most valuable thing in the world. Just make a blanket or something for the mayor."

"HUMBUG. FUCK THE MAYOR. IF HE'S COLD HE CAN JUST SLEEP IN THE FURNACE FOR ALL I CARE. BYE." Dave was shocked at the heresy but had enough experience to know that you really shouldn't argue with Karkat when he's in one of these moods, which is to say, the mood that he is always exclusively in.

Finally, Karkat thought, some peace and quiet. With the "day" or the closest approximation to it drawing to a close, everyone was turning off all the lights in the meteor. Everyone was wearing their stupid red pajamas and waiting anxiously for the next day. Except Karkat of course, who continued to be as ornery as he could possibly muster his own emotions to be. He always hated 12th Perigee's eve, he didn't quite know why, but it wasn't something he liked to think about. As he walked to lock the door to his respiteblock he walked directly into his own bookshelf. Falling to the floor he cursed loudly and repeatedly before gathering the strength to stumble to his feet and grope for the light switch. Karkat was not fond of light, particularly at bedtime, but he needed to see his goddamn door. As his eyes adjusted he noticed the doorknob looked different. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was no ordinary doorknob, it was his own face. His eyes met those of his doorknob doppelganger and the doorknob let out a horrible yell.

"FUCK" he yelled. He almost fell back again but he was determined to not let his own incompetence take him to the floor twice in a row. He closed his eyes and shook his head and when he opened them again, the door was as it should be.

"HUMBUG" he said as he closed the door and turned off the light once again. He refused to believe that it was a real thing that occurred but his nerves were still acting up. He climbed into his Recuperacoon and was about to try to and catch some Z's when he heard bells ringing. Normally he wouldn't question this when he was trying to sleep but the incident at the door had made him wary. He peaked his head over the top of his Recuperacoon and what did he see before him? Himself, looking angry as usual, covered from head to toe in horrible chains. He let out a high pitched shriek.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he asked, attempting to not sound frightened. The other Karkat rolled his eyes,

"JEEZ, I DON'T KNOW. WHO THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE? CHRIST YOU'VE BEEN ON THIS METEOR FOR WHAT? EIGHT MONTHS? YOU'D THINK YOU'D GET USED TO DREAM BUBBLES BY NOW." Karkat calmed down a bit. Of course, right, dream bubbles were a thing, he'd met a couple of other Karkat's before. Still didn't make for pleasant conversation.

"WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR? WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE CHAINS?" The spoor-slime covered Karkat said.

"IN LIFE, I WAS YOU. BUT MY GREED AND MY CRUELTY LED TO MY UNTIMELY DEATH. I FAILED TO LEAD MY TEAM TO VICTORY AND I PERISHED IN THE RECKONING. I COME HERE TO WARN YOU. DON'T TAKE THE PATH I CHOSE. THESE CHAINS. I FORGED THESE CHAINS IN LIFE BY MY ACTS OF GREED. ALTHOUGH WE DON'T KNOW IT WHILE ALIVE, EVERY TIME WE HURT SOMEONE OR ACT MALICIOUSLY TOWARD SOMEONE, WE CREATE ANOTHER LINK IN THE CHAIN. YOU WEAR SUCH A CHAIN YOURSELF, KARKAT. IT WEARS YOU DOWN WITH ITS TERRIBLE WEIGHT. IT IS THE BURDEN YOU MSUT CARRY FOR ALL ETERNITY AFTER YOUR DEATH." Living Karkat was a little bit speechless. He mustered up the energy to speak back to the scary ghost-him.

"HOLY SHIT. CHAINS? YOU MEAN I'M DOOMED TO PRISON FOR ALL MY AFTERLIFE BECAUSE I WAS A DICK TO MY FRIENDS. SPEAK COMFORT TO ME."

"YOU WILL BE VISITED BY THREE SPIRITS TONIGHT." Said the ghost.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT COMFORT. FUCK THAT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH HAUNTING ALREADY."

"WITHOUT THESE VISITS YOU CANNOT HOPE TO AVOID THE PATH THAT I NOW TREAD. MY TIME HERE GOES BRIEF. THE METEOR WILL CEASE TO PASS THROUGH THIS BUBBLE SOON. BUT HEEAR MY WORDS. EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE. GOODBYE."

"WAIT! COME BACK! I NEED MORE INFORMATION! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HAUNTED! I JUST WANT A NIGHT'S REST. FUCK!" But the spirit was gone, and Karkat's shouts of defiance were left unheard. He was once again alone in his respiteblock, with nothing but the soothing coolness of the spoor slime to calm his nerves. That night, Karkat slept poorly, but he managed meager rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat was woken abruptly by the sound of a bell, striking exactly once. Did this meteor always have bells? Did ghost-Karkat leave a tiny bell-tower in the room before he left? Before any of these questions were answered Karkat's respiteblock was filled with a blinding light. Karkat swore as his eyes burned. When he slowly opened them, allowing to adjust to the light, he saw a familiar face staring at him from across the room.

"FEFERI?" Karkat said. She looked a lot like Feferi he knew when she was alive, but she was god-tier, and her eyes were of course completely white.

"I am t)(e g)(ost of C)(ristmas past!" She said. She was obviously hamming it up. She was probably rehearsing this for weeks prior.

"Come wit)( me into t)(e past! Out t)(e window and into t)(e dream bubbles and I will s)(ow you your past."

"UM, I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU GHOST FEFERI BUT I CAN'T FLY. I'M NOT A GOD-TIER NOR AM I A CORPSE. UH, NO OFFENSE."

"A touc)( of my )(and and you s)(all fly!" Said Feferi with outstretched arms.

"HEY WAIT NO I'M NOT READY TO FLY OUT INTO MY PAST. I JUST WOKE UP. I'M COVERED IN SOPOR."

"T)(is is for t)(e good of your welfare Karkat."

"A NIGHT'S SLEEP WOULD BE BETTER FOR MY WELFARE. LET GO OF ME."

"Your salvation t)(en. Come on, t)(ere is muc)( to see." Feferi yanked him out of his recuperacoon and navigated briefly through the dimly lit corrdiors of the meteor before reaching the surface and taking off into the air at high speeds. Karkat screamed and flailed but her grip was surprisingly strong. Once they were high enough off the ground Karkat decided that a trip with a ghost lady was better than splatting on the ground. The spirit took him far.

"Feferi, what is that light in the distance? There's no stars around here."

"It is t)(e past. My domain of expertise." The light was so bright it was almost unbearable, but it was so beautiful Karkat could not avert his eyes. As the flash of light surrounded them and slowly faded Karkat saw a familiar landscape. It was his old hive, back when he lived on Alternia. All around there were kids playing in the snow. It was 12th Perigee's eve. All of a sudden Karkat was aware of a thousand odors and feelings, long forgotten. He remembered his childhood, his few friends who could stand him.

"I KNOW SOME OF THESE PEOPLE. THERE'S TOXEDY, HE WAS CULLED WHEN I WAS FOUR SWEEPS OLD. OH AND THERE'S PREDUT, SHE WAS CULLED LAST A FEW PERIGEES BEFORE I LEFT THE PLANET. AND THERE'S MY FIRST MOIRAIL, RUMPUN, HE WAS CULLED BEFORE THE RELATIONSHIP COULD GET SERIOUS. HELLO BOYS, HELLO!"

"T)(ese are but s)(adows of your past, Karkat, mere dream bubble memories. T)(ey are not real in t)(e way you are, or t)(e way I was. T)(ey cannot )(ear you." Karkat was a little despondent and also a little embarrassed. He saw the snow everywhere, the pity pole. The wigglers were gathering around the hatred barrel.

"I KNEW SO MANY OF THESE KIDS."

"w)(at about t)(at one over t)(ere. Is )(e familiar to you?" Karkat was astonished. He saw before him a small boy. A boy as familiar to him as any other in the world.

"RECOGNIZE HIM? THAT'S… THAT'S ME!" Karkat saw his old self moping in front of his house, gazing with jealousy at all the merry-making trolls.

"HEy, Karkat, it's 12th PErigEE's EvE! Don't you wanna join thE bloodlEtting cErEmony?" Said one of the trolls, beckoning for the young miser to come forward and join the fun.

"WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID BLOODLETTING RITUALS. MAYBE SOME OF US WANT A DAY OF QUIET, WITHOUT EVERY EVERY TROLL IN THE CONTINENT COMING OUT IN THE ICE COLD SNOW SHOWING OFF THEIR BLOOD LIKE MANIACS. FUCK OFF. I'M FINE OKAY?"

"Karkat, what is your bIood coIor anyway? Why are you aIways so secretive?" Said another kid, trying to sound both mocking and curious, depending on the answer.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS. I'M GOING BACK INSIDE AND THE NEXT PERSON TO INTERRUPT ME FOR THIS FUCKING HOLIDAY IS GONNA GET THEIR BLOOD DRAINED A LOT MORE THAN THEY PLANNED. HUMBUG!" Karkat and the ghost of Christmas past followed younger Karkat into his house. Karkat saw the sweeps go by, watching himself grow from a mere wiggle to an angry confused troll.

"CHRISTMAS WAS NEVER A TIME FOR JOY FOR ME. I WAS NEVER ENOUGH OF AN IDIOT TO PARTICIPATE IN THE BLOODLETTING RITUALS. AT LEAST THEY'RE NOT MAKING ME GO THROUGH THAT NIGHTMARE AGAIN ON THE METEOR. I WAS TERRIFIED ABOUT ANYONE FINDING OUT I WAS A MUTANT. AND A HOLIDAY INVOLVING SHOWING EVERYONE YOUR BLOOD. MY CANDY RED BLOOD WOULD STICK OUT IN THAT HATRED BARREL LIKE THE WORLD'S SOREST THUMB. AND OF COURSE IF I DIDN'T PARTICIPATE IN THE BLOODLETTING IT WOULD BE SUSPICOUS IF I JOINED THEM IN THE SONGS OR DANCED AROUND THE PITY POLE. 12TH PERIGEE'S EVE WAS A TIME FOR SECLUDING MYSELF FROM THE WORLD."

"Well, I'm afraid our time is running s)(ort Karkat. I leave you now. When the bell tolls two you will be visited by the ghost of Christmas present." Karkat nodded as they flew back. He guessed his past was fairly short. He was, after all only six sweeps old. Karkat was led back into his room where he sat, waiting, for the ghost of Christmas present. He had no idea what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat only sat in his room for a few minutes before he heard the bells again, this time striking twice. He looked around for a second to see if the ghost of Christmas present had arrived, but there was no one to be seen. Humbug, he thought, it was all just a dream. But then suddenly the room filled up with light. The door swung open and he could see a huge room that was not there before. He hesitantly walked in and saw a room filled with food and candy and all things good. Karkat was a little overwhelmed.

"hEYYYY, wHAT'S UP, i'M THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT, PLEASED TO MEET YOU." A ghostly Tavros was sitting high up on an oversized table. He hopped down and moved in for a handshake.

"i'VE BEEN TOLD TO TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF 12TH PERIGEE'S EVE, iT UH, sOUNDS PRETTY EXCITING, i ALWAYS LOVED THE HOLIDAY, iT WAS THE ONLY TIME OF YEAR WHERE I WAS REALLY HAPPY, hAVE YOU EVER NOTICED HOW WONDERFUL EVERYTHING SEEMS AROUND THAT TIME?"

"WELL, IN ALL HONESTY TAVROS. NO."

"oH THAT'S TOO BAD, cOME WITH ME, yOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LEARN ABOUT THE SEASON." And with that, Tavros took KArkat by the hand and led him through the meteor. It was Christmas day now, and the meteor was buzzing with life.

"rEMEMBER, THESE ARE JUST SHADOWS OF THE DREAM BUBBLES' vISIONS OF THE, uHH, pRESENT I GUESS? dON'T THINK TOO MUCH ABOUT IT, bUT YOU CAN'T INTERACT WITH THEM." Karkat saw joy and celebration that he didn't recall ever seeing before. Dave was decorating Can Town with the mayor. They were celebrating the opening of a giant Christmas tree. They'd alchemized many Christmas trees. They were everywhere in the meteor, and they had made Karkat incredibly annoyed with all the space they took up and all the time they spent adorning them with ornaments, but now he saw just how colorful and beautiful they really were. Vriska was discovering the miracle of friendship, and Terezi was discovering the miracle of fruitcake.

"OH MY GOD 1T'S SO COLORFUL" She said between forkfuls.

"SPIRIT." Said Karkat, "I NEVER REALIZED HOW MUCH FUN AND LAUGHTER 12TH PERIGEE'S EVE COULD BRING. I WANT TO SEE MORE. THIS IS INCREDIBLE. IT'S BEYOND ANYTHING I'VE SEEN. I WISH TO SEE MORE. SHOW ME MORE OF MY FRIENDS." Tavros obliged, and they floated through the darkness until they arrived at an unfamiliar, but joyous scene. It was a large golden ship, floating in a sea of flashing color. Karkat was confused at first, but his confusion gave way to excitement when he saw John and Jade under a Christmas tree, giving each other gifts.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S JOHN AND JADE. AND… A BIRD VERSION OF DAVE? THIS IS THE SHIP THAT THEY'RE ON. I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN SO LONG. LOOK AT THEM." They were so happy. The pile of presents was so large it was spilling out from under the tree ten times over. Even Bird Dave looked happy, and Dave almost never looked happy. There was cake and wreaths as far as the eye could see.

"SPIRIT, I HAD NO IDEA 12TH PERIGEE'S EVE COULD BE SO WONDERFUL." He said in astonishment.

"oH THERE'S MORE FOR YOU TO SEE, fOLLOW ME, there IS SO MUCH TO DO ON THIS DAY, eVERYONE EVERYWHERE IS CELEBRATING THIS DAY." Said Tavros, continuing to float him on through the dream bubbles.

"WHO'S MEMORY IS THIS? WHY'D YOU BRING ME TO THIS DINGY, DARK, PLANET?"

"iT'S 12TH PERIGEE'S EVE HERE TOO, uH, wELL, sORT OF, iT'S A LITTLE COMPLICATED, bUT SOMEONE HERE HAS CHOSEN TODAY TO CELEBRATE THE HOLIDAY, aND THAT'S WHAT MATTERS, wHO KNOWS WHAT THE ACTUAL CALENDAR DAY IS HERE, wE'RE CIRCLING WHO KNOWS WHAT STAR." Tavros brought Karkat to the top of a building, with nothing around but a ladder, leading down. They chose instead to sort of phase through the ceiling and gently float down to the room inside. It was covered in all sorts of green and red colors. One side of the room was as neat and tidy as could be, and the walls were covered in closets and shelves filled with colorful candy and fresh raw meat. Karkat gasped as his eyes turned to a horrible creature in the corner of the room, engrossed in reading. It had horrible fangs and claws and a green skull for a head. But when the monster turned around Karkat felt a lot less worried. It didn't seem scary at all. It was merry and joyful.

"tHIS IS CALLIOPE. SHE LIVES HERE WITH HER BROTHER CHAIEND IN THIS ROOM, hER SPECIES WAS NEVER MEANT TO CELEBRATE FOR THE HOLIDAY'S BUT SHE HAS A BIT OF AN OBSESSION WITH OTHER CULTURES, iN PARTICULAR, SHE HAS AN UNPARRALLELLED LOVE OF CHRISTMAS." On the other side of the wall but still squarely on her half of the room a small and pathetic tree stood tall, covering with bits of candy and homemade bells.

"A REMARKABLE CHILD." Karkat said, impressed by her cheeriness in such a dreary environment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER BROTHER? I DON'T SEE ANYONE HERE. IS HE AWAY?" Tavros pointed to the other side of the room, which could only be described as a complete mess. It still had the meat and candy, but it was strewn carelessly on the floor. There were bits of machinery and nasty incomprehensible scribbles on the wall.

"cALLIOPE'S SPECIES IS DESTINED TO SHARE A BODY WITH THEIR SIBLING UNTIL THEY MATURE, eVENTUALLY, oNE HALF OVERCOMES THE OTHER AND TAKES OVER THE BODY, aND THE OTHER, dIES."

"YOU MEAN SHE HAS TO SHARE A BODY WITH WHATEVER MOSNTER LIVES HERE? THAT'S AWFUL. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S MANAGED TO BE SO CALM AND HAPPY IN THE FACE OF DEATH, LONEINESS, AND HATRED."

"sUCH IS THE MAGIC OF CHRISTMAS," Said Tavros, "hER BROTHER OF COURSE, hATES THE HOLIDAY, bUT SHE HOLDS IT IN HER HEART, EVEN AGAINST HIS COSNTANT, THREATS, AND, EPISODES." Karkat was moved deeply by this scene. This girl was clearly something else. She had a gift of kindness in her heart possessed by few others. Maybe he really was wrong about 12th Perigee's eve and Christmas? Maybe the holiday really was that spectacular of a time. But he had a burning question in him that he needed answered.

"CALLIOPE. DOES SHE… LIVE? DOES SHE WIN AGAINST HER BROTHER AND OVERCOME IN THE END, OR, DOES SHE…" Karkat couldn't finish the sentence. Tavros put his arm around his shoulder.

"mY DOMAIN IS THE PRESENT, i CANNOT SPEAK ON MATTERS OF THE FUTURE, BUT, I MUST ADMIT, tHINGS DO NOT LOOK GOOD FOR HER." Karkat was saddened but tried to keep his spirits high.

"WHERE TO NOW SPIRIT? WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO SEE?"

"nOW," Said Tavros, "i MUST GO. i LEAVE YOU WITH THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME."

"YOU MEAN THE FUTURE?'

"tHE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME, gOODBYE." And just as suddenly as he had come, he was gone, and Karkat was left alone to wait for the final spirit to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

It was not long after Tavros's departure that Karkat was greeted by an ominous face in the horizon. It did not take long to recognize. It was Aradia, and not one from any doomed timeline. The Scenery of the gray Earth around them faded away into an equally drab landscape, but without the red sun beaming down from above. Aradia walked towards him slowly, covering her face in her god tier pajamas as much as she could. Karkat was afraid, but he tried to show reverence. He was prepared to listen. He had learned so much about 12th Perigee's eve that night, and he was ready with open ears to understand more about it. He spoke as quietly as he was able to speak.

"AM I IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME?" Aradia nodded gravely. She was a little too into her role.

"I'M READY. WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Karkat said. The anger that he normally had was drained out of him by fear and curiosity. Aradia continued to be completely silent. Rather than flying as the previous spirits had done, she simply molded the dream bubble around them into what she intended for him to see. Karkat was now sitting in a grassy field. It was nighttime, and there was life. This was the universe they were to create. He was shocked. He had never thought about what the future would bring. He never thought much farther than the landing of the meteor. He saw a few vaguely familiar faces. They looked much like his friends, but significantly older. He could make out a few of the faces by their god tier outfits though. He recognized Rose and Dave in a conversation.

"I don't know anything else about it. All I know is he's dead."

"That's probably for the best honestly. He was never really much a positive person to keep around. He ruined every Christmas too."

"I just wanna know what he did with his money. That bastard had so much damn grist and he never used it."

"Do you think anyone's even gonna bother attending his funeral. I mean, we've fallen out of favor in the last fifteen years but we do have a history right?"

"I doubt it. He burned every bridge that there was. We have bigger issues to worry about than the death an old miserable bastard."

"HOLY SHIT. WHOEVER THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT MUST'VE BEEN THE WORLD'S BIGGEST ASSHOLE. WHO WAS THIS POOR BASTARD, AND WHAT DID HE DO TO MAKE PEOPLE HATE HIM SO MUCH?" Aradia continued to say nothing.

"OH I THINK I GET IT. IF I CONTINUE TO ACT THIS WAY ABOUT CHRISTMAS, I MIGHT END UP LIKE THIS GUY." Karkat said nervously.

"THIS IS A LITTLE BIT DEPRESSING. CAN'T YOU SHOW ME SOMETHING HAPPIER? THERE'S GOTTA BE SOME HAPPY TIMES IN THE FUTURE. SHOW ME SOMETHING ELSE. ANYTHING BUT THIS AWFUL SIGHT." Almost begging her to take him away from the terrible scene, the scene changed to the outside of Calliope's home, where Tavros had taken him before.

"OH, BACK HERE. THANK GOD." He said. Aradia's hood still covered her face. She appeared to him to have an expression of solemnity, betraying no emotion at all. This time, Karkat carefully climbed down the ladder, rather than preferring to float down. Upon reaching the bottom, he did not see the green swirled girl from before, but rather, a red cheeked menace. He looked the same as Calliope, but he was angrier, and wore suspenders and a black T-shirt.

"THIS MUST BE HER BROTHER? I WOULDN'T WANT TO SHARE A BODY WITH THAT GUY, HE LOOKS LIKE A TOTAL DOUCHE." Aradia nodded silently and pointed. The monster took the chain off its left leg. Karkat was about to say something when the monster dove down and, in a shower of blood, bit its own leg off. Blood sprayed everywhere. The monster didn't even seem perturbed. To the contrary, as it awkwardly shoved in its makeshift robot leg, it seemed… ecstatic.

"OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK, NO! SPIRIT, TAKE ME AWAY, I CAN'T WATCH THIS. IT'S HORRIBLE. MY GOD, THE BLOOD!" Karkat was all too aware that the blood that now covered him and Aradia, dream blood as it may be, was the same shade of candy red as the blood in his own mutant veins.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK." Karkat didn't often say that honestly, but this time it was true. He was filled with thoughts and worries, was Calliope okay? Did this mean that her brother had predominated? He almost didn't want to know. But Aradia had another sight of the siblings to show. When Karkat turned around, he was in Prospit, on the floor of a jail cell, where lying stone cold, was the body of Calliope. Karkat was overcome with grief. Calliope didn't make it. The last light of Christmas on her planet had been snuffed out by a horrific monster.

"ARADIA PLEASE. SPIRIT TELL ME IF THESE THINGS ARE PERMANENT. PLEASE, ARE THESE THE FUTURE DEFINITELY AS YOU'VE SEEN, OR ARE THEY THE SHADOW OF THINGS THAT WILL BE IF I DON'T CHANGE MY WAYS? I CAN CHANGE! I CAN LOVE 12TH PERIGEE'S EVE IN ALL MY HEART. PLEASE!" He pleased with her, but her face remained covered and she remained silent. Karkat didn't expect an answer, but he had one more question.

"SPIRIT. THAT MAN WHOSE DEATH BROUGHT SO MUCH HAPPINESS TO MY FRIENDS. WHO WAS HE? I FEAR TO ASK BUT I MUST." Aradia nodded. In seconds they were in a graveyard, in a similar field to the one he had seen earlier. She slowly pointed to a gravestone in the distance. Shaking, Karkat walked up to it slowly. He turned around to plead with her once more, but he realized that now, he had nothing to say. He brushed the cold snow off of the words, and saw what he feared he would.

HERE LIES KARKAT VANTAS

HE NEVER APPRECIATED

CHRISTMAS

Karkat broke down. He screamed and cried. He promised Aradia everything in his power to keep the spirit of 12th perigee's eve alive in his heart. And when he wiped away his tears and looked up and saw her face for the first time since she arrived, he saw that she was not stoic. She wasn't scowling. She was smiling.

Karkat woke with a start in his own recuperacoon. He was alive! Holy shit he was alive! Karkat from that day forth was a new man, who embraced Christmas and 12th Perigee's eve with all his heart and soul. It was said of him that no one kept the spirit of the holiday alive in his heart like he did. And Calliope, who didn't stay dead, to her, when they met several Christmases later, he was like a father to her. They talked about Christmas and wrote Christmas stories every year. All was as it should be, and the light of the Christmas season shone bright when they made their home in Universe C. The End.


End file.
